Bad Influence
by Tikal Tyrant
Summary: When one of Eddy's scams breaks Edd's window, Edd's parents come to the conclusion that Eddy is a bad influence they don't want around their son. But when Ed goes missing, Edd and Eddy have little choice but to look for him together, even if Eddy is mad at Double D for ditching him. EddEddy one-shot.


A/N: An EddEddy oneshot that turned out a lot more friendshippy than slashy. I definitely support a romantic relationship between the two, though you can read this story how you like (just like the show). The only foreknowledge I wanna give is that this fic assumes that Big Picture Show took place over spring break, so this story takes place during the summer after season 5's school year. Enjoy.

**Bad Influence**

*****Separation Anxiety*** **

Mayhem and destruction were commonplace in the aftermath of the Ed boys' scams, but when a metal rod from a pole vault class flew through the air and smashed the bottom pane of Edd's living room window _and_ a decorative flowerpot, Edd's parents had to put their foot down. Edd, being in the privacy of his own room where even a thirteen year old boy could have respite, sobbed into his pillow that night. The foundation of his adolescent life crumbled around him, leaving him alone where he was expected to rebuild from the ground up despite time and comfort having already weakened the tools for such a job. He didn't even know how he would approach Ed or Eddy, especially Eddy, with this predicament.

The next day, Edd spent his whole morning inside. It was already 2pm when Eddy knocked on the door, and truth be told he was slightly relieved, for the anxiety of waiting for Eddy to inevitably come after him was more of a strain than actually facing him. He walked to the living room, passed the plywood covering the window, and reached the front door. He opened it.

"Double D, what are you doing?" Eddy asked the moment he was in view. "It's 2pm. There's suckers out there, and you're in here wasting daylight."

"Oh, hello Eddy. I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to help you with your scam today. Or... or ever again for that matter," Edd stated. He kept his eyes above Eddy's head to keep his resolve, so when Eddy remained still and silent, he grew nervous.

"What?!" Eddy exclaimed, forcing Edd back as he stepped into the house. "Whatdya mean you won't help? What else ya got to do?!"

"Eddy please. You need to leave."

"And so do you. We got work to do!" When Edd didn't budge, Eddy went on, wrapping his arm around Edd's shoulder. "I bet that's what you need. One more good scam to put that light back into those puffy eyes."

Edd pulled away. "I'm serious. Listen to me. I'm not leaving this house. I'm..." His resolve faltered. "I'm not allowed to."

Eddy pouted for a moment. He steamed. Then, unable to think of a response, grumbled and walked out, slamming the door behind himself. Edd sighed and took several steps back, leaning against the stair railing.

Eddy kicked a rock down the lane. He had spent another two hours trying to come up with a new scam, but without the others, nothing came. At least nothing that could be executed without Double D. With Double D grounded and too much of a goodygoody to leave the house even with his parents gone, and Eddy knowing from experience that Ed wasn't to be trusted with constructing scams without direction, Eddy had to admit that today was a hopeless cause.

Further down the lane, Eddy heard Ed's jovial laughter flooding out from the playground. He perked up. If nothing else, he and Ed could be unproductive together. He ran forward, calling out, "I hear ya Ed, ya big lug!" He turned into the playground. "Come on big guy, where are ya?"

Eddy skidded to a halt, finding Ed not swinging and laughing, but standing just in front of the two jangling swings with pursed lips and hands behind him.

"Ed. What are you doing?" Eddy asked, approaching him.

"Nothing," Ed replied.

"Whadya mean nothing?" he asked, running forward and hopping onto one of the swings. He stood on the seat and turned to face Ed, who had pivoted to face him. Eddy sensed that something was off. He swung forward, and Ed leaned back. He swung to the right, and Ed turned in place. Eddy halted. "You're hidin' somethin' ain't ya?"

Ed began to sweat, his knees wobbling and lips shivering. Eddy furrowed his brow, then lunged forward, latching onto Ed's head and digging his feet into Ed's chest.

"No Eddy! Get off! You can't see! Seeing bad!"

"Stop it, Ed! Let me see your hands! Ah-hah, what's with that lump? Whacha got under your jacket, Ed?"

Eddy grabbed at Ed's jacket, pulling it in an attempt to reveal his new humpback. Ed spun around and pushed Eddy's chest. The hump sagged, and Ed's great strength sent Eddy flying, smack into the merry-go-round, which spun him around and shot him back into Ed, twanging his body like a pole and causing his hump to fall to the ground. Slipping out from under Ed's jacket, it was Double D who hit the ground, arms clasped over his head.

Eddy peeled himself off of Ed. "What the... Double D?" he croaked. He hefted the nervous bag of bones to his feet. "I thought you were grounded," he said, sneering. "Why are you out here with Ed?"

Double D composed himself. He was caught, so he figured he mights as well act with integrity. "If you'll recall, I never claimed to be grounded."

"Why'd you blow me off then?!"

Ed jumped from foot to foot, quivering. "Ohh no, he's gonna say it. He's gonna say it and Eddy's gonna be so mad. Double D, don't do it!"

"What's he yammering about?"

Double D took a step back, tugging at his already loose collar. "Yes well. It'll do no good postponing, I suppose. Eddy, I didn't leave the house with you because," here, his voice became slow and weak as he again lost resolve, "I'm not... allowed... to keep company with you anymore."

Ed winced and covered his head. Eddy stared for a short moment, then blurted out, "Not allowed?! What's that mean?!"

"Mother and Father's orders. They're tired of your shenanigans, Eddy."

"What, cause of the window?" Eddy asked.

"Not just the window, although that was a poignant example. It's not as if they are unaware of the repertoire of misdemeanors you've compiled. They worry about the friends I keep, as any parent would. You see, they believe you to be... something of a bad influence."

"Bad influence?" Eddy whimpered. Then he snuffed. "What's with that? You're gonna listen to that bunk?"

Double D tapped his fingers together.

"So what?" Eddy asked aggressively. "We can't be friends anymore? Double D?"

In that moment, Double D wanted to disappear. He could feel the sweat build under his arms and on his face. He wanted to turn away. To act like this confrontation wasn't happening. Eddy crossed his arms and turned away himself.

"I guess I have my answer."

"Eddy wait," Double D said. "Don't be mad at me. I'm simply following my parents' instruction."

Eddy glanced back. "Come on, Ed. We got stuff to do."

But Ed didn't follow. He stood, looking between Edd and Eddy as his lower lip swelled and tears welled in his eyes.

"What's your problem? Move it."

Ed burst into tears. "It has happened! Just as I knew it would! Our happy days are at an end. Best friends no more are we. How can there be just Ed and Edd but no Eddy, or Ed and Eddy with no Double D?"

"Hey, don't look at me," Eddy spat. "I didn't ask for a title change."

Ed lunged at Double D, falling to his knees and grabbing Double D's shirt. "Can't you come with us, Double D? I don't want to leave you."

Double D patted Ed's shoulder. His response was difficult for him. "Now now Ed. We'll still get to hang out together. This isn't going to change our friendship."

"Fine!" Eddy yelled. "You'd rather hang out with _him_, Ed? The traitor? Go ahead! Who'd miss ya?"

Ed stood and wailed, running off.

"Ed!" Double D called, but Ed was already turning down the road and was quickly out of sight. "Well I hope you're pleased with yourself, Eddy."

"What'd I do?"

"You put Ed in a difficult situation. Making him choose between the two of us, his best friends. Why, anyone would feel emotionally torn."

Eddy stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and turned away again, saying, "Well excuse me. Guess I'm just being a bad influence again," and he walked off, leaving Double D alone.

Eddy marched up and down the lane, kicking at pieces of loose gravel. He was annoyed and frustrated. Doing nothing about a situation wasn't in his nature, and yet he had no desire to actually do anything, leaving him with pent up energy. He wasn't busy, but he still didn't appreciate being pestered, which is what he considered Sarah to be doing when she stomped up and asked where her stupid brother was.

"He has to mow the grass now! Jimmy's skin is sensitive."

"I don't know where Ed is, twerp."

"Yeah right," Sarah said, pressing her finger into Eddy's chest. "I saw him go off with Double D earlier."

Eddy shoved Sarah's hand away and tugged his shirt straight, saying, "And do you _see_ Double D? They ain't here."

"Then where are they?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"How should I know?"

"You're his only other stupid friend."

"Yeah? Well not according to Ed. Double D is Ed's friend. And guess what. I ain't Double D's friend." Even someone as hard as Sarah softened at these seemingly impossible words. Eddy picked her up by the head and held her over the fence. "So if you're lookin' for either of them, don't look for me," he said, dropping her on the other side.

After Ed ran off and Eddy stomped away, Edd forced his wobbly legs to carry him to the swings. He caught his weight on the chain before slumping into the seat. His stomach and chest hurt, and his hands shivered from the chains to his lap, too tired to grip. He hated confrontation. And he really hated upsetting Ed and Eddy. But worst of all, he hated this change. What was he even to do now? Sitting slumped on the swing was all he had energy for, and for a long time, that's what he did.

"And do _you _know where my stupid brother is?"

Edd jumped at Sarah's voice, whip-lashing back to reality. He stood from the swing and turned to face her.

"Oh, hello Sarah. Ed? No, I can't say I do. He took off a while ago."

"Great. Well if you see him, tell him he better get his butt back home cause he has chores to do."

"Certainly Sarah. In fact, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to look around for him," he said, figuring the simple chore would be better than stewing in doubt and pity.

"Gee that'd be great, Double D," Sarah replied sweetly. She skipped away, but turned around again to add, "You're a lot nicer when you're not hanging around Eddy. Smart move dropping that one."

She skipped off. Edd fingered the chain of the swing. So she had heard. Eddy must have told her. He wondered if Eddy had told everyone, probably in some big announcement in the center of the Cul-de-Sac. Edd wondered if the others thought it sounded as impossible as he did.

Edd searched for Ed, but Ed didn't seem to be anywhere. The lane, the junkyard, the construction site. All clear. He even ventured into town, but Ed wasn't at any of the shops either. He wasn't around the Cul-de-Sac of course. The sun was on the decline, and the only remaining place he could think of was Eddy's house.

"Oh but Sarah would have already checked. There's no need for me to go there," he told himself on his walk back from town. But he knew better. Eddy could have been hiding Ed from Sarah, that miscreant. "Stay out of it, Double D. You can't go there. It's not of consequence to you."

It was strange, he noted, how he so easily could address himself by any of his three names. Eddward, his birth name used in formal or stern settings. Edd, now most often used by his family in more casual situations like family gatherings and holiday dinners. And Double D, the name the kids called him. In truth, Edd loved the nickname. He thought it somehow made him sound cooler than he actually was. And it had been Eddy who came up with it. "This is stupid," Eddy had complained at eight years old, after countless utterances of "not you Ed, you Edd," Eddy finally said, "From now on, your Double D."

So from then on, he was. Sure Eddy called him an array of other nicknames as well, but this was a real name. As real as Edd or Eddward. He wondered now, was it OK to still be Double D? He decided that he would not look for Ed at Eddy's house. He had to be stern even with himself.

Or so he thought, but he couldn't be a simple bystander when he returned to the Cul-de-Sac and found the other kids searching the area. "He's not at the junkyard," Kevin said, breaking his bike next to Sarah and Jimmy. Nazz hopped off the back and added, "He's not anywhere."

"What is going on here?" Double D asked, approaching the others.

"We're looking for Ed," Jimmy said. Sarah pushed him to the side and asked, "Did you find him, Double D?"

"I'm afraid not. I hate to suggest it, but has anybody checked Eddy's house?"

Jimmy replied, "We tried, but he told us to get lost and shut the door on Sarah's fingers. It left such a nasty bruise, that brute."

"Indeed." Double D crossed his arms. "I suspect he lied to you. Leave it to Eddy to send the whole Cul-de-Sac into an uproar. Why, knowing him he's probably hiding Ed under his bed alongside a pile of," he made a face, "used tissues."

"Are you gonna check for us?" Jimmy asked.

Edd sighed. "I suppose I must," he said. Just this last time, he would clean up Eddy's mess. Then he was on his own. He walked to Eddy's house, circled to the back, and gave Eddy's bedroom door a stern rap. No response. He knocked again.

"Go away!" Eddy yelled from inside.

Edd scowled. "Eddy, it's me."

The door slid open halfway, and Eddy leaned against the door frame with his legs crossed. His eyes were frustrated and tired and just a little red. "What do you want? I thought you weren't 'allowed' to talk to me."

"Yes that's true, and under normal circumstances I wouldn't betray my mother and father's trust. However everybody is in an upheaval trying to locate Ed, and I suspected you had him here. If you are hiding him, please cease and allow Sarah and everyone closure to this frantic missing persons case."

Eddy yawned and furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about? I'm not housing Ed. I haven't seen him. I already told Sarah that."

"Oh please, Eddy. Do you think I just met you yesterday? I've looked everywhere for Ed. Ed!"

Double D stepped his foot into the doorway.

"Hey, get out of my room!" Eddy yelled, but Double D grabbed inside the doorway and leaned over him.

"Ed, get out here. Your hiding is causing unnecessary distress in our small community."

"I said get out of my room!" Eddy tackled Double D, knocking him into the yard and pinning him to the ground. "I'll show you unnecessary distress."

Double D tried three times to roll over, then opted for sitting up, pulling his legs out from under Eddy and pushing him onto his back. "Where's Ed, Eddy?"

"Get off me," Eddy said, bucking Double D off sideways and standing up. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since he went," he twirled his hand, "bawling off earlier."

Double D stood and straightened his clothes. "You're serious? So, nobody's seen Ed since the playground? But that was hours ago. Where could he have gone?"

"You think he's in trouble?" Eddy asked.

"I... I fear he may be. I looked all over. It isn't like Ed to wander off on his own. What if he's hurt? You don't suppose..." Double D's eyes bugged. He tugged his hat down and doubled over.

"Hey, hey," Eddy said, setting his hand gently on Double D's shoulder. "Stop that. This is Ed we're talkin' about. He's an idiot, but he's impernious to getting hurt."

"Keh," Double D choked out, cracking a smile. "That's _impervious_, Eddy." He peeked at Eddy, who looked back with a crooked grin stretching to one side.

"Exactly. So Ed's fine."

"Are ya lookin' for Ed?" Jonny called down to them, standing on the fence that separated Eddy and Kevin's yards.

"Jonny," Double D gasped, jogging to the fence, "you know where Ed is?"

"Sure. Plank and I saw him when we were playing in the woods." Jonny held Plank up by his shoulder and giggled.

Double D smacked his palm against his face. "The woods," he groaned.

"I thought you checked everywhere," Eddy said.

"Well I didn't think Ed would venture into the woods alone and not return for hours."

"Yep," Jonny said. "Said he was running away."

"Running away?! Good Heavens, when was this?"

"I unnuh," Jonny shrugged. "A few hours ago."

Double D rubbed his fingers between his eyes. "And you didn't think to tell anyone?"

"No," he replied, and giggling he bounded down from the fence and ran off.

"So go to the woods and get him," Eddy said. "They're not that big. You hit the highway in twenty minutes."

"If you go straight. Side to side, they go for miles. Ed could be anywhere in that tangle of wilderness." Double D grabbed Eddy by the shoulder. "Eddy, he could be hurt. We have to–"

Eddy frowned and pulled away. "We? What happened to not supposed to? I'm a bad influence, and you wanna go tromping through the woods together? Forget it."

Double D was at a loss for words. Then he stuck his nose up and said, "Fine. If you don't want to help, I'll go look for Ed myself."

He walked toward the road. Eddy scowled. He paced a small circle. He kicked the ground and rubbed his upper arms. It was 7:30 and the sky was growing dark. When did Ed run off? Eddy was pretty sure it was around four, but it was hard to keep up with time over the summer. Still, Ed hadn't been seen for at least three hours, and Double D was no woodsman even with a backpack filled to bursting with provisions. And wasn't Eddy a little happy when Double D said "we"?

Eddy groaned. He ran after Double D. "Wait! OK fine. Let's go get Ed."

Double D turned around, bit his lip, and smiled. "Oh, thank you Eddy."

"Yeah yeah."

And so the two crossed the Cul-de-Sac and made their way to the woods.

*****Owls and Swans*****

"Jonny better be right," Eddy grumbled as they approached the woods. Double D had grabbed a flashlight from his house on the way, and Eddy was flipping it on now and peering into the darkened woods. "What's the string for?"

Along with the flashlight, Double D also procured a ball of twine. He unraveled a length of it and tied it around a low branch. "This way, we'll eliminate our chances of getting lost. By feeding this twine behind us, we'll remain anchored to our point of entry."

"Like we'd get lost." Eddy grabbed Double D and dragged him into the shadows, and Double D hastily unraveled the twine behind them.

In the woods, Edd and Eddy walked deeper and deeper in, calling out for Ed. Eddy swung the flashlight all around, and though the summer sun had yet to go down, the trees soon became thick enough, and the day wore on enough, that the flashlight became essential.

"Ed!" Double D yelled. "Eddy, wait."

Eddy turned around and stuffed his left hand in his pocket. He shined the light on Double D as he unraveled more twine and closed the space between them. It felt like the twelfth time he'd done so.

"Your stupid string's slowin' us down." Eddy turned and walked forward only to catch his foot on a shrub and go sprawling to the ground. He shined the light at it, jerked his foot out, and scrambled to his feet. "We're gonna be in here all night!"

"Are you suggesting we simply forfeit our tie to civilization, and opt for speed over precision and safety so that even when we do find Ed, we wind up just as hopelessly lost as he very well may be? That is so typical." Double D smirked, looping the twine around the shrub. "A little light please, Eddy."

Eddy tossed the flashlight at Double D. It hit his shoulder and fell to the ground. Double D crinkled his nose and picked the flashlight up, holding the ball of twine between it and his left hand.

"ED!" Eddy screeched, making Double D jump. "ED YOU IDIOT, GET OVER HERE!"

Double D rubbed his ear against the feedback whine of Eddy's voice. Then, amongst the chirping crickets they heard a muffled and distant, "Eddy?"

Double D's eyes opened wide. "Was that Ed? That was Ed!"

"Double D?" It was still very distant, echoing and making his location impossible to pinpoint.

"Over here, Ed! Follow the flashlight!" He yelled, and aimed the light upward. Determining that it was too dim, Double D tucked the twine under his arm and shook the flashlight, rattling the magnet up and down quickly. Eddy smirked, then snickered.

"You been practicin' that hand motion a lot, Sockhead?"

His hand slowed to a stop, and he blushed. "You know," he said indignantly, "it's making those types of comments that..." He shook his head.

Eddy scowled. "That what?"

"Nothing," Double D said, giving the light a few more shakes. He aimed the brightened beam against the treetops, and called out again, "Ed, can you see the light in the trees?"

"No, that what?" Eddy grabbed Double D behind the neck and forced him to look at him. "Did my joke _influence _you?"

"Eddy please." Double D broke away. "Ed!"

"I see it, Double D!" Ed called back. "I'm coming!"

"Yes, hurry Ed! The woods are dangerous at night!"

Eddy crossed his arms and pressed his back against a tree. "Yeah Ed, hurry before the mutant tree creatures eat you," he called out halfheartedly.

"MUTANT TREE CREATURES?!"

Birds and bugs sprayed out of the treetops. Ed's shout echoed all around.

"Eddy," Double D scolded, then the twine tugged in his hands.

"It got me, guys!"

The ball of twine began to unravel in Double D's hold. He dropped the flashlight and grabbed the runaway twine with both hands. "Ed, stop!" he cried, twine speeding through his grip.

Jarred by the racket, Eddy picked up the flashlight and aimed it at a pained Double D, the ball of twine spinning at his feet. Eddy grabbed Double D by the shoulders and yelled, "Let go of the stupid string!" He jerked Double D, and the twine slipped from his hands as the two stumbled backwards. Eddy's foot hit an unexpected downward slope, and he fell, pulling Double D with him. Both boys slid and rolled down the steep decline, then hit the ditch below. Double D hit the muddy sludge face and chest first. Eddy bounced off the embankment and dented the guardrail before plopping into the ditch on his butt.

The highway was dark and quiet, only one lone truck roaring by and lighting up the reflectors for a moment before leaving the boys alone. Eddy leaned his aching head back and tried to blink the slapstick stars away. But they were actual stars, and lots of them. With no light pollution, the sky was an impressive view.

"Pleck! Yick!" Double D clambered out of the ditch, pulling himself onto the dry ground by help of the guardrail. "Disgusting!"

Eddy felt for the flashlight, found it in his lap, and stood to shine the light on Double D. He smirked. "Got a little somethin' there."

Double D looked down at himself and found among the dirt and mud, a stained fast food wrapper plastered to his outer thigh. His eyes bugged. "Good Lord, is that ketchup?!" He frantically shook the wrapper off and doubled over the guardrail with a series of dry retches. "Oh I'm so filthy!"

Eddy stepped up by him. "Not a problem. We'll jog back up, grab Ed, and you'll be out of the shower and in your bunny slippers before 11:30."

Double D turned his face to Eddy, his eyes red and raw. "We can't find Ed," he growled, straightening his back, "because _you_ made me drop the twine! Excuse me if my methods are too time consuming for you, but now we have no idea where Ed is! He probably doesn't even know where he is after that stunt you pulled." He lifted his arms, peeling his shirt off his chest and belly. He cringed. "I am covered in _mud_ and _filth_. I dread even to imagine how Mother and Father would react if they saw me return home in the middle of the night like this. Again!"

"Oh I see," Eddy said. "Is _that_ why you talked me into coming out here? So when you get in trouble, you can blame it on me?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

"You'll just say Eddy the bad influence confused you and made you run around the woods all night. Can't be blamed for what you do when Bad Influence Eddy's around. I didn't even wanna come out here!"

"Oh stop that. Your accusations are entirely unfounded. I only thought you would _want_ to find our friend. But of course you remain only capable of thinking about yourself. You're so _selfish_."

"Oh _I'm_ the selfish one?" Eddy shouted, smacking his hands against his chest. "Your parents never even gave a crap what we did until it affected them. If anyone's selfish, it's them."

Double D shook his head. "There you go again, acting like it's other people who are at fault. You never take responsibility for your actions. It wasn't just the window. It's been a lot of things, for a long time."

"Is that so?"

"I got my first detention because of you! Can you imagine? _Me_ in detention. You sabotaged every extra curricular activity I tried last year. It's always something with you! Whether it's scams or just making a scene. And spring break—"

Double D cut himself off. The events of spring break were rarely mentioned. The scam. Running away. The big fight and the tears. Eddy's brother. Even Edd's parents had to forgive their son for his disappearance after hearing about Eddy's brother with all the kids acting as witnesses. Edd had never felt resentment for that time, but it still slipped out with everything else. And the way that Eddy turned away, shoulders hiked, made Double D feel even worse for mentioning it.

"Like you said," Eddy said, jumping over the ditch. "After tonight, we'll stop talking."

Eddy stuck the flashlight in his belt loop and began climbing the embankment, grabbing handfuls of grass and pulling himself up. Double D wanted to say something, but what could he say? Slowly, he stretched his leg as far as he could to step over the ditch, and he got ready to climb after Eddy.

"Ayeeh! Ffff!" Double D gasped, pulling his hands to himself.

"What? What?" Eddy asked, looking back down. He slid down and grabbed Double D's wrist, shining the light on his palm. The light glistened against a nasty red burn surrounded by bubbled brown skin. The other hand was no better. "What were you thinking holding onto that twine?"

Double D's frown sagged even further. He couldn't bear to lift his eyes. It was one of his faults to dwell on every inkling of ignorance. "But... Ed."

Eddy knew Double D enough to recognize his emotions, even if he wasn't very skilled at dealing with them. "We'll find him," he said. "Come on, I'll help you up." Eddy stuck the flashlight in his belt loop again, and Double D hooked his right arm over Eddy's right shoulder. They took to the embankment like to a three-legged race, Eddy gripping the grass and Double D leaning his weight on his left forearm, using his feet as best he could. The climb was a struggle, but they managed to reach the top.

"Thank you," Double D panted out.

Eddy pulled away. "Don't mention it," he said, pulling out the flashlight and scanning the woods. But he saw little. "If we just go straight, we'll reach the Cul-de-Sac and find your string, right?"

"Not necessarily. This was an unfamiliar section of the highway to me. We must have been veering gradually."

"Great, so how do we know where to go?" Eddy asked, his voice squeaking. The woods were a dark and hopeless abyss at night.

Double D brightened up. "Actually Eddy, the task might be easier than we at first predicted."

"Really?" Eddy smiled.

"Indeed. You see those four stars," he waved his finger toward the sky like a 't', "shaped like a cross? That's Cygnus."

Eddy stared at the sky, but it just looked like an infinite scatter of stars. "Any four stars makes a cross, Galileo."

Double D chuckled and placed the side of his wounded hand on Eddy's shoulder, stepping close behind him and pointing to the sky once more. "That really bright star is Deneb, part of the summer triangle and head of Cygnus, the swan. Also known as the Northern Cross. In the Northern Hemisphere, it's visible in the summer and autumn."

"Oh yeah, I think I see it. So?"

"You see, it rises into the night sky just behind your house. And what else comes up behind your house? And wakes you up when you forget to close the blinds?"

Eddy grumbled. "The stupid sun."

"Exactly. So we know we're facing East now, and we want," he turned them left, "to face North."

Eddy had to smile at Double D's passion for finding and discussing solutions. He turned his head back and saw Double D still staring at the sky. His wide-stretched smile pushed his cheeks up under his deep brown eyes, where the stars were reflected and seemed to twinkle. He was going to miss this, Eddy thought. How Double D was always so ready to lend a hand even when he rolled his eyes or complained about Eddy's demands. Double D had asked before what Eddy would do without him, and the truth was that Eddy didn't know. He couldn't even imagine it.

"If we go this way," Double D said, nodding forward, "we'll find our path, back to the Cul-de-Sac and hopefully to Ed. Would you please light the way, Eddy?"

And so he did, and they walked on. The night was calm, the wind steady as the crickets chirped all around. The trees opened up at intervals to allow the stars to shine down and Cygnus to guide their (or at least Double D's, for Eddy still wasn't even sure he knew which stars made up the swan) steps.

"Hoo-hoo!" The call came from overhead, much louder than the cacophony of crickets. Eddy halted, whacking his arm into Double D's chest.

"Wazzat?"

Double D smiled, watching Eddy hold the flashlight close to his chest as he aimed it into the trees.

"Why Eddy, it's just an owl. On the hunt for a meal if I had to venture a guess, given the time it is"

"I hate owls."

Double D giggled. "You know they mostly eat bugs and small mammals. Nothing to fear for us humans."

"Who's afraid? Are you afraid?" Eddy asked, scanning the trees. Overhead, the leaves rustled, and the owl bolted through the air and quickly out of sight once more. Eddy gasped, dropped the flashlight, and ducked behind Double D, grabbing his shoulders. Double D shook his head and knelt for the flashlight.

"Honestly now," he said, folding his hand around the light. The wound instantly stung and shot pain up his wrist. Straightening it back was no better. He hissed and pulled his hand to his chest, and Eddy picked the flashlight up.

"Is it really bad?" Eddy asked. Double D looked at his palms under the light. "Doesn't look good," Eddy added. But Double D didn't reply. His gut ached again at his own stupidity. "Hey Sockhead—"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Double D said. "For making me drop the twine. For blaming you. Maybe I _was_ using you as a scapegoat. But... but I don't think that's the case. I mean maybe that's the technical situation, but I assure you I had no such intentions in mind. I don't want you to think that I wasn't upset when my parents said what they did. I was very upset. I _cried_. I didn't mean to force you to put yourself in a dangerous situation. I just wanted you to help me because... I didn't want things to change. At least, I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I really like you, Eddy."

Eddy's face burned. "Are you done yet?" Eddy asked, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want things to change either, OK. I like you, too."

"Really?"

Eddy turned the flashlight and looked to the sky. "Yeah. So where's that stupid swan? I can't see crap through the trees."

Double D quickly wiped the beginning of a tear off his eye with the back of his wrist. "This way," he said, taking the lead.

They walked for a bit before Eddy said, "OK, I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Um, maybe? I don't know what you're sorry about."

"Duh. For everything. Getting you in trouble at school. Making you help with the scams. Or, do most of the work. ...And for spring break." Eddy groaned and rubbed his face. "Your parents are right. You'd be better off if we weren't friends."

Double D placed his hand to his heart. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, his ankle got caught and he fell face first to the ground. Eddy turned and shined the light as Double D rolled onto his back. His foot rested on a line of twine that was pulled taut just above the ground.

"Hey! It's your string!" Eddy cheered. "We're back on track! So which way do we go for Ed?"

Double D stood and moved to the sapling that he had wrapped the twine around. "The twine crossing on top shows where we were going. So hopefully if we follow it—"

"We'll find Ed. Ed!" Eddy bolted, following the twine. Double D grinned and ran after and called out as well. They followed the twine past a few more tie-off points, including the shrub that Eddy had tripped on. After that, the twine went slack on the ground. They ran on, following it further.

"Eddy! Double D!" Ed yelled, a grin stretched wide on his face. He was hanging upside down from a tree branch, both him and the trunk wrapped liberally in Double D's twine.

"Ed!" Double D exclaimed. "How in Heaven's name did you wind up in that position?"

"It was the mutant wood creatures! They caught me in their web of twine, and they will suck me into that hole in the tree where they live and call out Hwaa Hoo as they devour me."

Double D placed his hands awkwardly to his hips. "Mutant wood creatures. Yes of course. Eddy, would you please climb up there and untie Ed?"

Eddy sighed and stretched. "Yeah, but keep it lit," he said, and tucked the flashlight into the crook of Double D's elbow. Eddy struggled his way up to the branch, gripping it as his foot searched for Ed's mutant hole. Double D saw the glint from within a moment too late.

"Eddy, watch out," he warned, but Eddy's foot found the hole.

"What?" he looked back. A flurry of feathers pummeled Eddy's ankle. A familiar barrage of scratches at the bare skin above his sock sent a chill up his spine. The gray owl poked its lean, horned head out of the hole. "Aah!" Eddy yelled, trying to kick at the owl only to lose his footing. He held tight to the branch, kicking wildly. "Double D, do something!"

"Hold on, Eddy!" Double D yelled, looking around for a solution.

Ed rocked and yelled, "The wood mutant! Eddy, look out before it devours your shoes!"

"Shoes?" Double D pondered, looking at the ground under Ed. Sure enough, his beat-up shoe was lying right below. "Hang on, Eddy!"

The owl continued to flap, peck, and scratch and Eddy's legs, fluttering just out of her hole and landing from time to time only to hover out and attack again right away.

Ignoring the nearly visible stench, Double D lifted the shoe as best he could with his hooked fingers.

"You leave him alone," he ordered, shining the light into the owl's eyes and sufficiently blinding her so that she hit her back against the tree while trying to retreat to her hole. Double D lopped Ed's shoe, and hit the owl square in the face and chest, and she hurriedly floundered away into the woods. "Aha!" Double D cheered, surprised at his aim. "Hurry Eddy, before she comes back! Oh... forgive me Ms. Owl."

Eddy swung his foot to the hole and lifted his other leg over the branch. He lifted himself onto it and crawled flat on his belly to where Ed dangled.

"Hold still, Ed," he said, still shaking as he reached down and untangled the twine from around Ed's ankle. Ed unraveled and hit the ground on his head.

"Ow. Uhuhuhuh."

Double D ran to him. "Edward, what were you thinking running around the woods after nightfall? Do you know how worried everyone has been?"

Ed flipped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Double D. "But you both came! Everything is going to be OK after all!"

Eddy hung by his arms and dropped to the ground. "Sure, now let's beat it before that buzzard gets back."

"Oh, it was just a little owl, Eddy," Double D said.

"Yeah, practically a baby," Ed added, smiling and blinking slowly.

Eddy yanked the flashlight out from under Edd's arm and led the way. The three Eds followed the twine back to the entrance of the woods, Ed wrapping the twine around his arm as they went. Once home, Ed begged to be tucked in before parting ways. It was in Eddy's personal bathroom that Double D's rope burns were taken care of, neither boy wanting to trail mud where a parent could see.

"Should be good," Eddy said after getting his sink's faucet to the right temperature.

Double D stuck a hand under and quickly withdrew. "Ow, that's too hot. Especially on an exposed wound."

"Alright hold on. Geez." He lowered the heat and felt the stream. "Better?"

Double D stuck his hands under again and smiled at Eddy. "Thank you, Eddy." His cheeks puffed up under his eyes, and again Eddy thought about how he would miss this, and again his stomach hurt. Double D finished washing his hands, and he sat down on the toilet lid while Eddy cut a thin rag in half and wrapped the strips around Double D's hands.

"How's that?"

Double D held his hands up and nodded. "Should work just fine for getting through a shower."

Sitting in front of him on the floor, Eddy lowered his head to Double D's lap.

"Eddy?"

"What _would_ I do without you?" Eddy asked, turning his head to the side. "You're my best friend. You and Ed, we're supposed to be a team. But even after everything, I'm still a foul-up. You're the only good thing about me. And you're leaving."

Double D bent forward, Eddy's words bringing a pain to his stomach as well. His forehead touched Eddy's ear. "I told Ed," Double D said, "that everything was going to be OK after all. I'm sure you know as well as I what that meant to him. And I can't very well lie to Ed, can I?" Double D laughed and shook his head. "I know I'm making justifications, but... Well."

Eddy didn't lift his head. He wouldn't dare. "What about your parents?"

"Well." Double D kept his head down as well. "It's not as though they know who I spend my time with when they're not present."

"Seriously?"

Double D sat up and lifted Eddy's head between his bandaged hands. His gaze was soft but stern as he said, "But there are going to be some changes." Eddy's eyes widened, and he went on. "Yes, perhaps not all changes are bad after all. So let's see. No more reckless or dangerous scams. Oh I know, I should be saying no scams period, but I think everyone knows the withdrawals from that request would be even more damaging to everyone. So from now on, I get the final say in whether or not a project is a go." He removed his hands. "Deal?"

Eddy turned his head and smiled. "You're not really givin' me much of a choice here, are ya? OK, deal." Eddy stood and added, "Now hurry and get in the shower. It's 10:30, and I still bet you can get home in the next hour.

"You're sure you don't mind me showering first?" Double D asked.

"You got the worst of it. And besides, I got some scams to plan. For your approval of course."

Double D laughed and said, "Of course."

Eddy retreated to his room. There were plenty of days left in summer, and there were many plans to make.


End file.
